Placeres Sexuales
by MissImagination3
Summary: Un trio entre Zayn, Niall y Liam.


Cuando el auto se detuvo los tres se bajaron del auto y enfilaron hacia la casa apresudaramente. Este era el mejor regalo de cumpleanos que Liam iba a recibir y lo sabia.

Liam's POV.

Senti a Zayn y a Niall pegados a mi mientras entrabamos en la casa y comenzabamos a caminar por el pasillo hacia la habitacion. Dijeron que este seria un excelente regalo de cumpleanos, y realmente les creia.

Al llegar a la habitacion, Zayn cerro la puerta rapidamente detras nuestro. Mi cuerpo los enfrentaba y ambos me miraban con cierto brillo en los ojos, brillo que irradiaba lujuria. Zayn sonrio mientras se acercaba a mi. Comence a retroceder, hasta que finalmente senti los labios de Zayn chocar contra mi. Besaba mis labios, intercambiando saliva con pasion. Relamio mis labios dejandolos rojos rapidamente. Vaya que si me hacia desearlo.

Niall, por su parte, bueno, no estoy muy seguro de que estaba haciendo. Estaba mas preocupado en tener el suficiente aire para satisfacer las expectativas del morocho. Zayn tomo mis mejillas con sus manos, acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios. Deje que su lengua batallara con la mia. De repente, senti otro par de manos en mi cintura, subiendo lentamente hacia mis hombros: Nialler. Comenzo a besar mi cuello suavemente. Era posible morir de placer? Las caricias que estos dos hombres me proporcionaban no tenian explicacion.

Con un movimiento brusco Zayn me tiro sobre la cama, y me miro jadeante. Rode los ojos, cegados por el placer y vi a Niall aproximarse a Zayn por detras. Poso sus manos en sus caderas y comenzo a acariciarlo por entre la tela de su camisa. Zayn se arqueo hacia atras, cerrando los ojos. Yo simplemente los miraba, excitado.

Vi a Niall sacando la camisa de Zayn y gemi levemente. Creo que nadie me escucho porque ellos siguieron con lo suyo. La camisa cayo a un lado y mientras Niall se quitaba su propia remera, Zayn se quitaba los pantalones quedandose en boxers. Zayn me miro con sus penetrantes ojos marrones y me sonrio. Se acerco a mi, y tendiendose suavemente sobre mi en la cama, me beso otra vez. Pero esta vez, lo hizo con ternura. Nuestros labios se pegaban y se despegaban. Senti las manos de Zayn en mi pecho, lo senti comenzar a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa. Jadeando lo deje hacerlo. Siguio besandome y comenzo a bajar sus manos. Senti el peso de la cama hundirse a mi otro costado. Al abrir apenas los ojos, mientras Zayn depositaba besos desde mi pecho hasta mis abdominales, vi que era Niall, completamente desnudo.

Senti las manos de Zayn trabajando con mi jean, pronto me lo quito, dejandome en boxers, como el. Niall nos miraba y no emitia palabra. Zayn continuaba besandome y yo no podia pensar en otra cosa mas que en sus besos. Senti una mano acariciando mi parte baja del estomago, mandando cosquillas por toda mi columna vertebral. Zayn se hinco sobre mi, besando mi cuello con su lengua, completamente exitado. Pose una mano sobre su pecho y lo aparte, sintiendo las cosquillas de Niall sobre mi parte baja de los abdominales, cada vez mas cerca de mi parte sensible.

"Esperen, esperen", susurre, haciendo que ambos me miraran sorprendido. "Me hacen un favor?".

"Que favor?", pregunto el pelinegro.

"Niall", lo mire. "Masturba a Zayn por mi".

Niall me miro sorprendido pero parecio comprenderlo. Sonrio de costado mientras se levantaba y se ponia del otro lado de la cama. Miro hacia atras, como invitando al morocho a unirsele. Zayn seguia hincado sobre mi, y lo observaba. Puso una mano sobre su miembro, que era tapado por su boxer aun, y se acerco al rubio lentamente.

Cuando llego a su lado, Niall lo tumbo sobre la cama rapidamente. Se miraron fijo a los ojos del otro. Niall acaricio el pelo negro de Zayn mientras este sonreia. Lo atrajo a si y lo beso tiernamente, pasando una mano por su mejilla. Niall poso sus manos en los hombros del morocho, masajeandolo. Se abalanzo sobre el y comenzo a bajarlas, masajeando cada parte de su cuerpo. Zayn jadeo fuertemente, arqueandose hacia atras. Niall llego a la punta de la tela del boxer del morocho, y se detuvo, proporcionando algunas caricias mas.

Sin mas, lo observe bajar el boxer, dejando a la vista el miembro erecto de Zayn. Este se aferro a las sabanas con fuerza, gimiendo. Niall sonrio apenas y con movimientos rapidos, tomo el miembro de su amigo con la mano, y comenzo a moverlo de atras hacia adelante, cada vez mas fuerte. Zayn tenia la boca abierta y gemia cada vez mas seguido. Estaba a punto de correrse. Yo tenia la boca seca, amaba lo que estaba viendo. No se como, tuve las agallas de hablar.

"Basta", dije.

De alguna forma, Niall me hizo caso. Zayn emitio un ultimo gemido fuerte que resono en toda la habitacion, y aun aferrado a las sabandas grito: "Que haces?", con voz ronca.

"Es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel", dije.

"Tiene razon", dijo acercandose a mi. "Esto es lo que haremos".

Le susurro algo a Zayn, este sonrio al escucharlo y se acerco a mi por detras. Niall se acerco a mi por adelante y me susurro: "Ponte en cuatro".

"Que?".

"Anda, no tienes nada de lo que arrepentirte".

Sonrei apenas e hice lo que me pedian.

"Ahora, esto es lo que sucedera. Me haras una mamada. Por el resto, no te preocupes. Dejate llevar", me dijo Niall, la exitacion latente en su voz.

Senti a Zayn masajeando la parte baja de mi espalda. Ante una senal de Niall, me quito los boxers, tirandolos a un lado.

"Cuando quieras", dijo apretandome mas cerca de el.

"Cuando tu quieras Liam", dijo Niall arrodillado ante mi.

Abri la boca al mismo tiempo que Zayn comenzaba a embestirme fuertemente por detras. Tome el miembro de Niall con mi boca, lamiendolo. Niall me dirigia con una mano en mi cabeza. Comenzo a gemir fuertemente. Todos habiamos estado esperando esto toda la noche. Zayn acelero las embestidas, las cuales eran cada vez mas rapidas. Niall estaba a punto de correrse, mientras lo unico que existia en mi mente era el placer por estar haciendo el amor con las personas que amo.


End file.
